Yu gi oh! Fairy Tales
by Windy Bakura
Summary: A collection of wonderful Yu-gi-oh! fairy tales. Beware though, for they have been altered greatly... (CH 3 UP) Prince Yami and the Seven Chickens
1. Disclaimer Troubles

Windy: Yet another one of my famous humor stories.  
  
Ginny: Your humor stories aren't famous!  
  
Windy: -_- Don't you remind me. Anyway... This is the start of Yu-gi-oh! Fairy Tales. Inspired by a bunch of books that was used in Lit Circles.  
  
Ginny: *gasps* O.O I though you hated Lit Circles.  
  
Windy: I do... but these books are SO funny! This first chapter is inspired by the book 'The Stinky Cheese Man and other Fairly Stupid stories'. Enjoy!  
  
Ginny: -_-; I honestly think she's a bit crazy for the average 12 year old...  
  
~*Disclaimer Troubles...*~  
  
On a beautiful sunny day, Yugi was on Duelist Kingdom, ready to face all the challenges ahead of him. He turns to his friends. "Who will support me while I'm dueling?"  
  
"Not me." Said Téa.  
  
"Not me." Said Joey.  
  
"Not me." Said Tristan.  
  
Windy: *appears* Hey guys, we forgot to do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi turned to look at the person who interrupted him while he was doing his story. He broke into wide grin and rushed over to Windy. "Will you support me while I'm dueling?"  
  
Windy: *sighs* Fine...  
  
Yugi smiled happily and skipped away, only to be challenged by Weevil Underwood. They started a messy duel.  
  
Windy: Yay... go Yugi.  
  
~*Many episodes later*~  
  
Windy: How many times do I have to tell you?! The readers are waiting for a disclaimer!  
  
Of course, Yugi and his group of 'so-called-friends' ignored her and continued their way down the cave. Oh, and if you're wondering, they're nearing the place were Para and Dox is.  
  
Windy: You guys! We have to do the fricking disclaimer!  
  
"Hey guys! Look! There's a light!" Yugi exclaimed and they all ran for it.  
  
Windy: *slaps forehead* They never listen...  
  
Once they made it to the light, they were surprised to see a dueling arena that could hold four duelists. Filling the first two duel spots were Para and Dox. They challenged Yugi to a duel, but he needed a partner. He turned to us.  
  
"Who will help me defeat these dudes?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Not me." Said Téa.  
  
"Not me." Said Joey.  
  
"Not me." Said Tristan. Yugi looked at me, his eyes begging me to help him.  
  
Windy: Um... no thanks.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and his alter ego showed up.  
  
Windy: *blushes* Yami! I'll duel for you! *goes to duel stage and takes out her deck*  
  
"Thank you Windy." Yami said as he took his place and took out his respective deck.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
They had won, mostly because of Yami. Windy just stared dreamily at him during the whole duel, not paying any attention to her cards and her moves. Although, she had been paying enough attention to asking the Paradox Brothers the question to figure out which door was right.  
  
Windy: *sighs dreamily before snapping back to her senses* Yay! We won! Anyway... Yami... will you let me do the disclaimer now?  
  
Yami looked at her, smiling his charming smile, before nodding.  
  
Windy: *melts* Yay! I don't own Yu-gi-oh and the books "The Stinky Cheese Man and other Fairly Stupid Tales" and "Fractured Fairy Tales". I just own myself, and the revised versions. Thanks for listening!  
  
Yami switched back to Yugi, who frowned at Windy. "But we haven't finished my story!"  
  
~*End of Chapter One*~  
  
Windy: Hope you like the first chapter! ^_^  
  
Ginny: I didn't....  
  
Windy: *mutters* Just pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
Ginny: Well you did...  
  
Windy: *cheery smile* I disclaimer goes for all chapters, so I don't have to repeat myself. As a side note, I actually do know the answer to that question. It was a math question for the Grade 7's last year. Just simply ask "What will your brother answer?" When they point to a particular path, just go to the other one. If you don't get it... then I'll explain it in the next chapter. 


	2. The Duel Monster at the End of this Chap...

Windy: Hi pplz!!!!! Aren't you guys happy? I'm not dead!!  
  
Ginny: What's wrong with you now?  
  
Windy: Nothing...  
  
Ginny: -_-;;;  
  
Windy: I got this idea for a chapter in a Sesame Street book called "The Monster at the End of this Book".  
  
Ginny: Oh joy...  
  
Windy: I don't own anything... except Ginny and myself. On with the story!!  
  
Note: The translations are in (brackets).  
  
Ginny: Goody...  
  
Windy: Oh ya! This is all in my POV (point of view).  
  
~*The Duel Monster at the End of this Chapter*~  
  
A brown fuzzy fuzz ball appears out of nowhere. It blinks it brown eyes while floating in midair, its green limbs hanging. Yep, it's a Kuriboh. He takes one look at the title of the chapter and its eyes bulge.  
  
"Kuri kuriboh?!?!?! Kuriboh kuriboh kuri?!?!?!?" (A monster??!?! At the end of this chapter?!?!?!?!) It wailed.  
  
"Boh Kuriboh!" (Don't you DARE scroll down!) It said, glaring at you. Both of you guys look ahead, and see a tunnel leading to another place.  
  
~*~  
  
Good job. You're going and Kuriboh is tugging at your hair. Ouch.  
  
~*~  
  
He wants you to stop. But knowing you, you won't until you meet the duel monster.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet your favorite duel monster.  
  
~*~  
  
Now Kuriboh is biting your arm. I wonder if it hurts...  
  
~*~  
  
You're getting mad at Kuriboh, but you decide not to hurt it because he's just too cute.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh cool, you see the light at the end of the tunnel. But remember what Laria says... "When you see the light at the end of the tunnel... don't run, walk."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kuri kuriboh kuri kuri?!" (Why did you scroll down?!) Kuriboh asked, angry with you because you didn't do what it said.  
  
"Kuri kuri kuriboh kuri kuri, Kuriboh kuri kuriboh kuri kuriboh!" (To stop you from passing, I will make a steel wall!) Kuriboh said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Steel Wall... Steel Wall... Steel Wall.... Steel Wall... Steel Wall... Steel Wall... Arg who cares?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
You just laugh when Kuriboh finishes, because he just realized he put the steel wall BEHIND them instead of in front of them. He glares at you and tells you to don't scroll down... but of course... you do so anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh's screeching in your ear, doesn't that make you go deaf?  
  
~*~  
  
You make Kuriboh shut up by giving it MY Yami Yugi plushie. -_- He huggles it tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh great... the little fuzz ball is biting the head of my Yami Yugi plushie. NO!  
  
~*~  
  
You decide that's enough torture for Yami Yugi and me and take away the torn apart Yami Yugi plushie. You give it back to me and Kuriboh starts wailing again. But this time, I join with its wailing.  
  
~*~  
  
You get REALLY annoyed at us and tell us both to shut up. We do. But a minute later, you can hear me singing songs very loudly.  
  
~*~  
  
You see the end of the tunnel. Well, the light anyway. You run towards it, but Laria comes out and tells you to walk, so you do.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kuri kuri boh boh kuriboh?!" (Why do you never listen to what I say?!) Kuriboh says. You shrug and it glares.  
  
"Kuri kuri boh boh, Kuriboh kuri kuri boh kuri boh!" (To try to stop you, I will glue you to the floor!) Kuriboh yelled, and it pours a bucket of glue around, what he thought to be, your feet. When he looks up though, he comes face-to-face with a very angry girl named Windy. Kuriboh's eyes widened with fear, and at first, it looked like I was going to kill him, because I had my Millennium Sword raised up. But instead, I aim it at the glue and it instantly disappears. I glare at Kuriboh and walked into the next tunnel with you following.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh's sweating now because we're nearing the end of the chapter. You and I don't care though, because throughout this journey, Kuriboh was really annoying.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh's now latching on to your leg, trying to slow you down. But you shake him off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh's now latching onto MY leg, trying to slow me down. I shake him off though.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh is now attacking us, trying to injure us so we can't walk, except all he's doing is pushing us forward more.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuriboh has quit attacking us and it's clinging on to my hair. -_-;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Oh cool.... I see the light at the end of the tunnel. You do to. We're about to run towards it when Laria pops up AGAIN and reminds us that you have to walk to the end of the tunnel...  
  
~*~  
  
We come in the room and we look around, confused. We're confused because we don't see any duel monster here. Too bad, and I wanted to see Dark Magician so much. But wait, I turn around and stare at Kuriboh, who's sweating like crazy and also confused about the duel monster surprise. Suddenly, a light bulb appears over my head and I turn around, yelling to the world that Kuriboh is the duel monster at the end of this chapter. Kuriboh's eyes bulge and then it blushes of embarrassment.  
  
"Where are you going?" You ask when you see heading back to the beginning.  
  
"I'm going to go to the beginning and read this again to see if the Dark Magician comes up this time." I answer. You just sweatdrop.  
  
~*End of Chapter Two*~  
  
Windy: So? Did you like it? Review!  
  
Ginny: I didn't....  
  
Windy: Whatever... and I'd also like to thank KJ Wheeler, Haru Kage, rox- the-chaotic-one, and Yutaan! Thanks for reviewing! Oh ya! I have a blog now! Just look at my bio and it's my website thingy... 


	3. Prince Yami and the Seven Chickens

Windy: Hey dudes! This one was slightly harder... I don't know why... it just was...  
  
Ginny: Sure... Whatever you say...  
  
Windy: *glares* Mental note... always ignore the sarcastic yami...  
  
Ginny: Quiet brat!  
  
Windy: *glares more* Ah well... I always couldn't be the perfect person with the perfect yami...  
  
Ginny: Hey!  
  
Windy: I hope you readers enjoy!  
  
~*Prince Yugi and the Seven Chickens*~  
  
A young prince wandered around the woods one day. His name was Prince Yami, and he was in search for a delightful duel. He'd been searching for so long, that he got lost in the forest. 'Mental note.' The prince thought when his stomach grumbled, 'Always bring a bag of trail mix.'  
  
Prince Yami continued wandering aimlessly, trying to find a way out, but the end result was he got even more lost than he was before. But, before it got dark, he came across a great castle. Shouting in delight, he went and knocked on the door.  
  
The king of the castle opened the door, a glare on his face, "If you're selling magazines, I'm not buying. But..." The king smiled. "If you're selling corn, I'll be more than happy to buy your entire stock."  
  
Prince Yami sweatdropped at the king's remark and said, "No, I'm not a merchant. I am a prince, Prince Yami to be exact, and I'm kindly asking for you to offer me the bare necessities. Could you possibly get me a thirty-two course meal, a dozen servants and a suite with a fireplace?"  
  
The king pondered on this for a couple minutes, but decided that the request was reasonable enough, especially for a prince. He nodded and let the prince in, introducing himself as they went along...  
  
"I'm Joey."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
King Joey led the prince to the dining room, where the prince's eyes bulged. There, sitting on the various chairs around the dining table, were seven chickens. 'Either someone opened the hen house door, or they took the idea of a free range too far.' The prince thought.  
  
"Shoo! Scat!" The prince yelled in an attempt to get the chickens away from the dining table. The chickens squawked in surprise and scattered around the dining table. The prince continued these actions until he heard a random voice from among the group.  
  
"Stop! Stop hurting my daughters!" King Joey yelled. Prince Yami paused, his hand in midair, and raised an eyebrow in a look of confusion. The chickens calmed down instantly and went back to their original seats.  
  
"You're hurting my daughters." The king said, and released a breath of relief. Prince Yami now held a look of complete confusion, so King Joey decided to explain what had happened.  
  
"A witch came in the castle, and turned my six daughters into chickens." He said, beginning his story.  
  
"Six? But there are seven chickens." The prince replied.  
  
"Something went wrong with the spell, and the witch turned herself into a chicken as well. To reverse the spell, we need to figure out which one is the witch." King Joey said, staring sadly at the seven chickens. He brightened quickly though and started introducing the chickens.  
  
"Meet Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, Téa, Rebecca and Cecilia." He said, pointing to each chicken as he went. Prince Yami noticed that the king neglected to acknowledge the last chicken, and he quickly suspected that the chicken was the witch. He walked to the chicken and pointed a finger at it.  
  
"You are the witch!" But of course, the story couldn't end right there, you still needed the knight in shining armor and the evil monster, so....  
  
The chicken sat still, head cocked, and stared at Prince Yami.  
  
All was silent and Prince Yami's finger quivered slightly. Everyone else stared alternately between the prince and the chicken. The prince frowned and let his finger dropped, confused about why the chickens didn't turn back into princesses. This confusion quickly turned into anger, and he turned on his heel and stomped to his chambers.  
  
He stopped suddenly, turned and yelled. "One of your daughters is the witch!"  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Yami sat on the edge of his royal bed, elbows on knees, head in hands. He thought deeply about how he was going to find out who the witch was.  
  
Hours passed. And with a lot of bumps and bruises on his head, for banging it against doors, bed posts, windows, and tables, he figured out a plan.  
  
He stood up, rubbed his head while wincing slightly, and went to get the supplies for his plan...  
  
~*~  
  
A couple minutes later...  
  
Prince Yami quickly gathered the supplies and began to prepare for his plan. Soon, it was quickly assembled and Prince Yami grinned at his marvelous work.  
  
Well, not Prince now. More like Princess Yami.  
  
'Princess' Yami admired himself in the mirror. He couldn't see himself anymore; he just saw a weird version of Snow White. He grinned, and ran out, ready to put his plan into action.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello there! I'm Snow White!" A very strained high voice echoed in the castle. "I hope that a witch doesn't give me a poisoned apple. I also hope that the witch isn't disguised as the chicken!"  
  
'Snow White' skipped happily around the dining room table, really hoping that the witch-disguised-as-a-chicken would give him a poisoned apple. Unfortunately, he didn't really attract the attention of the chickens and, much less, the witch.  
  
What he did attracted though, was the evil ogre that lived in a cave on top of the mountain.  
  
The ogre stomped though the castle's barriers, and captured the 'so-called maiden'. The ugly beast then walked back to his cave on top of the mountain, ignoring the protests and the pounding on his back by the prince- in-disguise.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, the ogre and Prince Yami came to the ogre's cave. He deposited said prince into a pot and began cooking his 'meal'. Prince Yami yelped as he felt a tremendous heat coming from the bottom of the pot. It felt like his behind was going to melt off, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.  
  
Just as the pot reached the boiling point, a knight in shining armor appeared. Of course, he comes and defeats the ogre, and saves our Prince-in- disguise.  
  
"Fine maiden, I shall take you to my castle and you shall be my wife." The knight declared and took off his helmet. The prince's eyes bulged when his met with another pair of eyes, which belonged to a Mr. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Prince Yami screamed in his high pitch girly voice and ran for the castle, losing the wincing knight in the process.  
  
~*~  
  
He crashed through the castle doors and ran straight to the dining room, where the chickens were still sitting for reasons I do not know. Anyways, the prince stopped right in front of the dining table and stared at the chickens dumbly, and the chickens just stared at them back.  
  
He kept staring.  
  
And the chickens stared back.  
  
This continued for 3 minutes and 23 seconds before the prince just snapped and grabbed the nearest broom, chucking it at the chickens. They squawked and jumped out of the way, and that's when Prince Yami found out who was the witch.  
  
It was fairly simple, for when Prince Yami threw the broom, the witch, as the chicken, tried to jump out of the way. But she ended up landing on top of the broom and, using her witchly powers, she made the broom fly.  
  
The prince gasped and shouted, "You are the witch!" The chicken/witch turned back into a witch and rest of the chickens turned into beautiful princesses.  
  
The king yelled in delight and he turned to the prince. "You have turned my chick... I mean daughters, into their beautiful selves. To reward you, I shall let you pick one of my daughters to marry."  
  
Prince Yami grinned and turned to the princesses, who were brushing themselves off. After a few minutes, he had made his decision and was about to announce it when...  
  
The knight came in the castle. "My fair maiden! There you are! Come with me and we shall live happily ever after!"  
  
The prince stared horridly at the knight and began to run out of the castle, the knight right on his heels.  
  
~*~  
  
To end this chapter, let's just say not everybody lived happily ever after...  
  
The king lived happily ever after...  
  
After he sobbed for his "beautiful chickens".  
  
The princesses lived happily ever after...  
  
After they had scrubbed the castle clean of the chicken smell.  
  
The knight didn't live THAT happily ever after...  
  
After he found out that his "beloved maiden" was actually his worse enemy.  
  
And our hero, Prince Yami, lived happily ever after...  
  
Except he never did find his kingdom... oh well.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Windy: I must be so unpopular... no one reviewed chapter two... I thought it was brilliant.  
  
Ginny: I told you it wasn't.  
  
Windy: Quiet you. Guys! Review! Now! Please! Oh... and if you don't mind.... read my other stories too.  
  
Ginny: Especially "Kaiba's Problem".  
  
Windy: ^_~\\// Later! 


End file.
